Braver
by Blackberetonawhitegirl
Summary: Levy's "forgotten" sister shows up to shake things up for her and Gajeel! (Pre-Tenrou)
1. Chapter 1

_First attempt at a fanfic so please be kind, but terribly in love with Gajeel and Levy because they remind me of myself in weird ways. I read another story on here where Levy had a sister, so this was born out of that. Liked the idea of her having a sister that mirrored Gajeel, to lend credence to how quickly Levy accepted him. Been editing a while, hope its good!_

* * *

It was a bright, spring morning at the Fairy Tail guild. Lucy Heartfilia sat at Mirajane's bar, sipping tea as she perused the latest edition of Sorcerer's Weekly. The morning had been quiet as guild members trickled in. Natsu and Gray sat at a table not too far away from Lucy, bickering over their most recent battle, while Erza and Wendy chatted lightly at another table. Happy and Charle sat together further down the bar, watching over their owners.

"Lucy!" shouted a familiar voice, and Levy McGarden came bounding across the floor to where Lucy was sitting. She was beaming, obviously excited to share some news with her friend.

"Good morning, Levy!" Lucy replied cheerfully. "What's going on?"

Levy stopped a moment to catch her breath.

"She's here! She came in last night!" Levy managed, still winded from her jog.

"Who's here?" Lucy asked.

"My sister!"

Lucy tipped an eyebrow up, puzzled. _Levy had a sister?_

She barely noticed Natsu and the others as they perked at the mention of Levy's sister's arrival. Before Levy had a chance to elaborate, the guild's door slammed open and a slight figure stood in the blinding morning light.

"Oy! Kiddo!" a woman shouted from the door, looking around for the petite blue-haired mage.

Spotting her, she strode confidently over to the bar where Levy and Lucy sat, now joined by Natsu, Gray and Erza, who had eager faces.

The young woman shared Levy's heart-shaped face and large hazel eyes, but stood a good two inches taller than her sister. The lines of her face and body were harder, and instead of Levy's short cropped blue hair, her sister had long wavy locks of the darkest purple. So dark, her hair almost appeared black.

She wore a tightly fitted white tank top, the bust of which she filled out far more than her sister, and loose grey cargo pants tucked sloppily into large black military boots. A colorful silk scarf similar to Levy's was tied around her wrist. And most remarkably of all, she had no guild stamp visible, but sported a number of tattoos along both arms. You'd never guess she was related to Levy; the aura she gave off was much more intimidating than the kind, cheerful spirit of her sister.

She whistled sharply.

"This place has changed," she said to no one in particular.

"Lucy, this is my big sister, Reya," Levy said proudly.

"Nice to finally meet you, Lucy," Reya said, shaking Lucy's hand roughly. "I've been hearing a lot about you from Levy."

"Oh, y-you have?" Lucy asked.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. I guess I never really told you about Reya. She's always traveling so it sometimes slips my mind," Levy apologized.

The others began to crowd around closer, having heard Reya was back in town. Apparently, Levy's sister was pretty popular.

"Reya! Fight me!" Natsu shouted happily.

"Maybe later, Matchstick," she chuckled.

"Lovely to see you again, Reya," Erza said. "I look forward to hearing of your travels."

Reya simply smiled and nodded as more guild members came by to say hello and slap Reya on the back. She became immersed in the crowd, trading lighthearted insults and quips, so that Lucy and Levy were at the back of the crowd, still sat at the bar.

"I'm surprised you never mentioned your sister, Levy! Everyone else seems to know about her," Lucy said, a bit huffily.

"I'm so sorry," Levy apologized again, eyes downcast. "The rest of the guild has known us since we were children. Reya left me here when I was ten, and she comes back to visit every few years."

"Left you here? Isn't she part of Fairy Tail?"

"After our parents died, she knew she couldn't take care of me on her own for long. She figured the best thing to do would be to have the guild take me in, while she went to work. As we got older, work took her farther away. She's not a member of Fairy Tail, but she is an independent mage," Levy explained.

"What kind of magic does she do?" Lucy asked.

"Reya does memory magic. She can implant a memory in your head, or she can alter an existing one. She can even erase your memories."

She leaned closer to Lucy and lowered her voice.

"Reya uses her magic a little differently though. She…she gets information out of people. Reya works as a… _tormentor_ ," Levy whispered.

Lucy's eyes went wide. She was certainly surprised to find Levy's sister's occupation was literally to torment people. Tormentors were somewhat of a hushed myth so Lucy didn't know much about them. Only that if you ran into one, you were in big trouble.

"That's why she doesn't belong to a guild. She's like a mercenary, really; sought out and hired for 'special jobs'. It's why she travels so much," Levy sighed, her voice back to its usual volume. "But we write each other all the time. I kind of forgot you didn't know about her. I forget about her sometimes too."

Levy's face became wistful, replaying past visits and partings with her sister.

"I wonder sometimes if maybe Reya does that, on purpose: make me forget, to make it easier," she whispered, looking at her feet.

Lucy suddenly felt sad for her friend, now knowing more about her hidden family life. She wondered if Levy was lonelier than she let on. She seemed so happy, if not a bit reserved.

Lucy placed her hand warmly on Levy's shoulder in comfort, but stayed silent, absorbing this wild new information.

"It's ok. She's visiting for a while and we spent all last night catching up. After she makes the rounds here, we'll probably tour around town for the day. Everyone loves her visits," Levy shared, as the girls looked at the growing throng of mages surrounding Reya's small body.

"You're welcome to join us!" Levy added brightly.

"Oh, that's ok. You enjoy your time with your sister. I really hope I can get to know her while she's here though."

"Of course! I'd love for you two to be friends!"

Levy grabbed Lucy's hand and they worked their way through the crowd, back to Reya. Just as they reached her, the crowd began to part, making way for Gajeel Redfox, who had been lurking in a dark corner of the guild hall. Levy froze.

"So," he began darkly. "The little shrimp has a big sister." He sniggered at his own joke, staring Reya down.

She did not look fazed.

"And you must be the infamous Black Steel Gajeel. I'm Reya McGarden," she replied, offering her hand to him.

Gajeel moved to shake her hand, completely unprepared for the sucker punch she hit him with.

"And if you _ever_ lay a hand on my sister again, I will torment you until you rip your own skin off!" Reya snarled at Gajeel's stunned face.

Gajeel's eyes narrowed as he flexed his muscles, preparing to roar back at the small, fearless woman. The crowd tensed. Levy grabbed her sister's arm.

"Reya! It's ok. He's part of the guild now. It's in the past," Levy pleaded.

Gajeel scowled as he towered over Reya, but didn't move to retaliate.

"You don't scare me, Shrimp Senior," he said menacingly.

Someone in the crowd muttered, "Oh, here it comes". Sighs and whispers of agreement rippled.

"Oh no?" Reya feigned innocence. "Shall I give you a taste?"

"Reya, please. Don't!" Levy implored, but her sister's eyes were locked with Gajeel's.

Reya took her fighting stance, raising her fingers to her temples.

"Reya, no!" Levy cried, but to no avail.

"Memory Torment: Forced Desire!" Reya bellowed, as a sickly green light shot from her forehead into the Iron Dragon Slayer's.

He stood, blinking dumbly. Then slowly, panic began to well in his eyes and beads of sweat formed on his brow. His left eye began to twitch nervously.

"What's the matter, Stud?" Reya asked mockingly.

"N-n-n-nothing!" he stuttered, visibly shaking now.

Reya smirked sadistically.

"Say," she antagonized, running her fingers lightly across her collarbone. "Is it hot in here?...Or is it just… _Natsu_?"

She cackled wickedly as Gajeel fought hard not to turn his head to look at the pink-haired wizard to his left. He unconsciously licked his lips and grimaced. Natsu looked confused at the sudden attention.

Levy's eyes popped wide as she realized what her sister had done to the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Reya! Take it out _right now_!" Levy ordered, her sister still smiling at Gajeel's distress.

The crowd began to murmur, attempting to deduce just what memory Reya had implanted into Gajeel's brain; some began to giggle and gasp in horror. Gray and Erza glanced knowingly at one another, restraining their grins.

"What?" Natsu asked impatiently. He didn't like being left out of the joke.

Levy could see Gajeel turning a violent red as sweat poured from his face, doing his best to avoid looking at Natsu.

"Reya!" she cried again. "I mean it! Stop this!"

"Oh alright," Reya conceded, cracking her neck from left to right.

"Memory Torment: Erase!" she said glumly, and at once, Gajeel shuddered and fell to his knees.

Levy jumped to him and knelt down, her hand on his shoulder bracing him. Reya sighed halfheartedly.

"I suppose I should also _thank_ you," she wryly said down to Gajeel's now furious face.

"You…you made me…you made me think about- think those things…about _him_!" Gajeel sputtered, livid and now rising to his feet, fists balled at his sides.

Reya ignored his mounting fury.

"You've also protected my little sister on a number of occasions. So for that, I thank you," Reya finished, unenthusiastically.

The crowd anxiously awaited Gajeel's response, expecting an all-out brawl to ensue between the Iron Dragon and the petite purple-haired figure before him. Before he had a chance to react, a voice piped up from behind the crowd.

"Reya McGarden," Master Makarov Dreyer said warmly. "I see you've returned. And already acquainted yourself with one of our newest members."

The crowd of wizards once more made way as the diminutive master strode to the middle of the group.

"Your visits are always…entertaining, my dear," he went on. "But I must ask you to stop harassing Mr. Redfox. As you can see, we've only just finished rebuilding the guild hall and a fight between you would cause more damage than I care to ponder today. It's only your first day back in town, after all."

Reya smiled slyly back at him and nodded respectfully.

"Come on, kiddo. Let's grab some grub," she said, helping her sister to her feet. "I'll catch up with everyone else later on."

The crowd began to break apart, eager musings amongst them of Reya's legendary anecdotes.

"I'll see you later, Lucy!" Levy called to her mystified friend as her older sister dragged her away.

"O-ok!" Lucy called after her weakly. After looking Gajeel over and deciding not to agitate him more, she made her way back to her seat at the bar. Natsu and Gray quickly resumed their bickering as Erza filled in the newly-arrived Juvia on the earlier altercation.

Gajeel stood, still tensed and flushed, clearly outraged at his public humiliation by the tiny woman.

"Gajeel, let it go. You do not want to mess with that one," Makarov said simply, before walking off to the bar himself.

"See ya later, Stud!" Reya yelled derisively over her shoulder as the sisters exited the guild.

* * *

 _So, I've already completed this story but I'm going back over it again with a fine-tooth comb, so I'm still open to reviews and suggestions. I like to think the editing process is open-ended._

 _And in case any explanation is necessary: Levy's sister uses magic similar to Mest Gryder/Doranbolt and Rufus Lore, although I wrote this before I thoroughly researched them. She's got kind of a combination of the two I guess. I like to think of her in a network like the group of executioners under the Grand Magic Games, the Wolf/Garou Knights. She's got a lot of blood on her hands; a dark and merciless version of Levy, but with a heart still. Kind of like Gajeel...see where I'm going with this?_

 _Anyway, hope you enjoy the story!_


	2. Chapter 2

"You should not have done that," Levy chided her older sister as they walked through the Magnolia market.

Reya pretended to be absorbed in inspecting a stall of apples, tucking her hair behind her ear to reveal a series of piercings along the lobe.

"When did you get those?" Levy gasped.

"Oh, somewhere along the way," Reya said absentmindedly. "Why? Ya want one, kiddo?"

"No, I'd be too scared!"

Reya shrugged and kept moving along the stalls.

"So tell me more about what happened when Redfox saved you from old Lightin' Rod Laxus."

"O-oh, it was n-nothing. I told you," Levy stammered, blushing lightly.

Despite the few letters they had traded, Levy had kept some details from her sister; one of which was a burgeoning sentiment for the gruff Iron Dragon Slayer.

"I still can't believe you helped that big lunk!"Reya snorted, snapping Levy out of her daydream.

"Well, he and Natsu were our only hope. I had to do something!"

"No, I know. I'm just really surprised Makarov let him into the guild after that Phantom Lord showdown, only to let him beat up his own grandson."

"It wasn't like that, Reya. And Gajeel…h-he's really not that bad…"

"Oh?"

"Ok, well, he's pretty scary at times but he can be sort of nice too. And he did help me. So…I think in his own way, he's _trying_ to be nice."

"Suuurrrre, kiddo" Reya said sarcastically, ruffling Levy's hair.

Levy smiled, happy to have her sister back for a while. They didn't have much time together before Reya would be off on another adventure, so she didn't want to dwell on anything that would spoil their visit.

"Well then, I suppose you're lucky he's on your side now," Reya continued. "I'd love to see him in action! Bet he's a real bulldog!"

"Ha! Y-yeah, I-I guess…Oh! Let's go look at those!" Levy exclaimed, pointing to a merchant selling silk scarves.

The sisters looped arms and gleefully promenaded about the marketplace, going from stall to stall, chattering. It was going to be a good visit.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, Miss Levy has an older sister, huh?" Pantherlily mused, smirking at Gajeel's scornful face. The two sat at an outlying table, half hidden in the shadows, as Gajeel nursed his drink. He had spent the rest of the day avoiding all contact with the other guild members, even growling at Juvia after she attempted to check on him. He refused to go home; skulking off would only admit defeat.

"I told you: you're only allowed to sit here if you keep quiet!" he barked at the little Exceed.

He had been grumbling to himself about Levy's sister into his mug. He felt conflicted.

On the one hand, he wanted revenge. She had embarrassed him in front of his guild and put thoughts into head that made him want to retch. The fact that she had so easily wormed her way into his head bothered him to no end. Her magic was disturbing.

On the other hand, he had invested a lot of time and energy into becoming an accepted member of the Fairy Tail guild; retaliation on Levy McGarden's sister would surely set him back, especially with Levy herself. He still couldn't admit it openly to himself but he valued her opinion of him. A little.

As the sky darkened outside the guild, the members got rowdier with each passing round of drinks, and soon the din rose with merriment. Levy and Reya returned to the guild after their afternoon of shopping and bonding, ready for an evening of fun with their friends. Reya made a beeline for the bar and chatted up Mirajane, attempting to instruct her on a drink she'd had on her travels.

Levy found Lucy sitting with Natsu, Gray, Erza, Juvia, and Wendy, as Happy and Charle sat nearby. They saw her approach and smiled heartily.

"How was your afternoon with Reya?" Lucy inquired.

"Wonderful! We found a great new little café on the north end and got some new scarves and she told me about some of the places she visited. I wish I could go with her sometimes- so many beautiful, interesting places in the world!"

"I've always wanted to travel too. It's one of my favorite parts of being in Fairy Tail. Our missions take us to new, exciting locations," Lucy added.

"Is Reya allowed to tell you all of that stuff, Levy? Aren't her "jobs" supposed to be top secret?" Gray asked.

"Well, she can't tell me the specifics of the jobs, but she can tell me where she's been. I don't really ask about the jobs anyway," Levy said ruefully.

"Man, your sister is so awesome!" chirped Natsu as he put his hands behind his head and leaned into his seat beside Lucy. "Was she this tough when you guys were kids?"

Levy smiled gently, remembering their short childhood. It had been a happy one, until their town had been hit by a potent virus, taking their parents from them. Reya was four years older than Levy and had always been protective of her sweet, fragile little sister. She had tried her best to take care of Levy after their parents had passed, but being wise beyond her years, left the timid ten-year-old with Master Makarov.

"Not tough, exactly," Levy said. "Mature, I suppose. She had to grow up fast."

"So sad," said Lucy, although she knew most of her friends had similar childhoods. It was probably why they all had such a close bond, having lost so much so young.

"Yes. But, I do believe Reya has made the best of it," Erza interjected. "And were it not for her sage decision, Levy might not be a member of Fairy Tail today."

They all nodded in agreement and raised their glasses to their short friend. Levy blushed with gladness. Reya was her family, but she really loved her friends, and Fairy Tail was her home. She felt fortunate to have them all together for a little while.

She scanned the guild hall for her sister's distinctive purple crown and winced when she finally found her.

Reya was standing behind the bench Jet and Droy were sitting on and they had not noticed her sneaking up on them.

"Zippy! Leafy! So good to see you guys!" she screeched in their ears, causing the pair to jump a few feet into the air.

"It's been a while, huh boys? And you've filled out nicely since I've been gone," she mocked.

Jet and Droy looked nervously at each other.

"And yet…" she said, suddenly knocking their heads together. "You couldn't manage to protect my sister in my absence!"

A few wizards nearby chuckled at their predicament, knowing for Reya, this was just a little good-natured ribbing.

"We're sorry Reya!" the boys mumbled, rubbing their sore temples.

She leaned over and suspended her ample bosom directly between their widening eyes.

"What am I going to do with you boys?" she asked lightly before slapping them both on the back, hard. Pleased with herself, she whirled around and raised her arms above her head.

"So, who wants to hear about my travels?" Reya shouted at the top of her lungs.

Half the guild scampered over and all settled into the benches surrounding her, eagerly awaiting her welcome stories.

She gulped from a mug, wiped her mouth and began.

"In a bar outside of Joshira, a woman tracked me, begging me to find her husband. She offered me every jewel she had, if only I'd make him suffer. See, he had betrayed her in the worst way…"

The crowd was entranced. Levy sighed as she watched from across the guild. She had heard this story and knew it would be several hours before she would get her sister back. So, she resolved herself to spending the evening with her friends, who were sharing their own stories of her sister.

Natsu was recounting when he had been 12 and Reya made him forget the color of his own hair. For a whole day, every time he spied his own reflection, Natsu would startle and fume over someone dying his hair when he was sleeping.

"I couldn't understand why no one else was as surprised as I was!" he chuckled. "I think I thought I was a natural blonde or something- I wonder how that would look anyway? But she fixed it and it was pretty funny after all!"

And in the farthest, darkest corner of the guild, the Iron Dragon nursed his bruised ego with another drink, his blood-red eyes flitting between the lively McGarden sisters.


	4. Chapter 4

As early morning light began to peek through the guild's windows, Levy rolled her head up from the table. Natsu was snoring loudly on the floor nearby, with Happy snoozing under his arm. Gray slouched limply over the bar with his fist still gripping a half-empty mug. Juvia sat a few feet away from him. She smiled quickly at Levy, then turned back to watch Gray sleep.

Lucy was nowhere to be found, as the celestial spirit mage had wisely gone home around midnight. As Levy looked around the guild, her sister was not in sight either.

Levy's brow furrowed as she slowly rose from the table and struggled to focus. It wasn't that she had drunk too much, but it was rare she slept in the guild, especially in such an uncomfortable position. She had fallen asleep waiting for her sister's regalement to end. Now, she wondered where Reya was and why she hadn't thought to wake Levy before she'd left.

Stepping over a few more passed-out mages, she made her way to the guild doors. She winced at the sudden wall of sunlight but quickly adjusted. She crossed the courtyard to the street and rolled her shoulders to loosen them before stepping towards home.

A large dark figuring came jogging into view from the left.

* * *

He had hoped a jog would clear his head. Yesterday had been awful, to say the least, and he hoped Reya McGarden would be gone soon. Her presence in the guild, though slightly intriguing, was also incredibly irritating. He hadn't anticipated the levels of her popularity, as last night she was the star attraction. He had watched her all night and listened to her admittedly impressive stories. She was a fierce little woman, taking on men twice her size, infiltrating dark guilds and obliterating her foes from within their own minds.

Gajeel did not enjoy her arrogance though. She _knew_ how tough she was, and she didn't seem to be afraid of anything.

What he had the hardest time wrapping his head around was how she and Levy could possibly be related. They were polar opposites. Levy was quiet, smart, conservative. Her sister was loud, brash, and aggressive. They even looked like a light and dark version of the same person. And their magic was so different. Levy could make objects appear from thin air, while Reya could make memories vanish from inside a person's head.

Or insert them.

He shuddered. He'd never be able to look Natsu in the eye again, not that he found a need to look at the dimwit much to begin with. The memory she implanted felt so real; he could feel it in his heart, his skin, his nerves. A raw pulsating, unholy yearning. And then, it was gone, like a bad dream. Gajeel was grateful no one else had seen into his brain. He'd never live it down.

As he approached the guild, he slowed. He could see that particular shade of blue hair from a mile away. He nervously glanced around for a trace of purple but saw none. He decided to brave it and jogged up to Levy.

"Good morning, Gajeel," Levy said groggily, rubbing her eyes.

"Mornin', shorty," he huffed, looking her over. "What are _you_ doing coming out of the guild this time of day?"

She shook her head, grinning a little.

"I don't know," she sighed. She smiled up him, squinting in the bright sunshine.

"Your sister passed out in there?" Maybe he'd go draw on her face or something.

Levy shook her head again, frowning a bit this time.

"I don't know where she went. Maybe she stumbled home and forgot about me, so I'm just gonna go there."

Gajeel smirked and tapped her on the head.

"Come on, shorty," he said gruffly. "I'll walk you home."

Before she could protest, he started towards her apartment, forcing her to follow.

They walked a bit in silence before Levy woke up enough to speak.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, Gajeel. About Reya," she said, looking at the sky.

"Tch, no big deal," he replied, trying hard not to think about it.

"I don't know exactly what she put in your head, but I have an idea. It's one of her favorite tricks to play," she told him.

"Not gonna lie, shorty- your sister pissed me off. But I'm gonna let it go," he smiled wickedly at her. "This time."

Levy didn't notice the way he was looking at her; she was too busy watching the town wake up along with her.

He watched her from the corner of his eye as they continued up the hill to her apartment. While he relished the quiet lull between them, he sort of wished he had something to say. Levy was always spouting off interesting things: quotes from books, facts about magic, poetry in ancient languages. She could be fascinating at times, and she had such a nice voice, like a little tinkly bell.

"You know, in a funny way," she suddenly chirped, breaking his thoughts. "You remind me of my sister."

"What?!" he snorted. She couldn't be serious!

Levy giggled, covering her mouth.

"I just mean, you two have a lot in common!" she clarified. "You're both strong and determined. You're both confident and stubborn. You both _love_ to show off-"

" _Excuse me_?" Gajeel interrupted.

Levy gave him a playful smirk.

"You're both kind of intimidating," she said as she wiggled a finger at his face.

"Tch, I can't help it if people are afraid of me," he said, lifting his nose a bit into the air.

"I think you like it," Levy kidded as he glanced down at her. "Reya does too. You both like flexing your muscles."

"Oh, so you've been looking at my muscles, eh?"

"No! That's not what I meant!"

"Uh huh."

"Stupid Gajeel," Levy muttered, fighting the red hot blush creeping into her cheeks and walking a step behind.

"Come on, shorty. Keep up!"

A few minutes later, they arrived at Levy's apartment door. She unlocked it and peered into her apartment cautiously. No sign of Reya.

Gajeel peered over the top of Levy's head into the apartment; he'd never been there before and was curious to see how she lived. To be expected, there were stacks of books everywhere, often with a teacup resting precariously on top.

Her apartment was one large studio, save for the bathroom. The kitchen to the left was tidy but bare; a single dish on the counter next to a tea kettle. A small wooden table and four chairs sat near the kitchen area, with a small soft pink tablecloth draped over it. A book lay open on the table, and several pens spread about.

A brass double bed was pushed into the far right corner by one of two windows, the other being in the middle of the apartment in the living room area. The bed was unmade, a plush mess of white sheets and light pink comforters and lavender pillows, all trimmed with lace. An obviously old and overstuffed red armchair sat haphazardly in the middle of the room flanked by a side table and a tall floor lamp. At its feet, a large, worn grey duffel bag.

A few framed photographs hung along the sparse walls, but otherwise, the apartment was unadorned. An article of clothing flung here, a satchel slouched there; and books and books and books.

It was almost exactly as he had imagined it.

"Not here, eh?" he determined, spooking Levy below him.

"I guess not," she said slowly, scrunching her face up as she pondered the possibilities.

Gajeel folded his hands over his head and exhaled dramatically.

"Oh well! Go get some sleep, shorty. You look like you need it," he teased.

"Gee, _thanks_ ," she muttered. "Well, thank you for walking with me."

He shrugged and turned to leave.

"She's not that bad, you know. Maybe you could give her another chance?"

He turned back to see her little heart-shaped face and hopeful hazel eyes. He nodded grudgingly, knowing full well why he would.

That face. That face got him every time.


	5. Chapter 5

A day and a half passed before Reya showed up at Levy's apartment. Levy hadn't been worried as much as a bit put out. Normally, her sister told her if she was going to disappear for a while.

"Sorry, kiddo!" Reya offered. "Couldn't be helped. Had some business to attend to and I had to go out of town for it."

"A job, here? Levy asked, suspicious.

"Sort of. Can't really explain. You understand," Reya replied, knowing Levy wouldn't push the issue.

Levy sighed and pushed the food around her plate. She'd made an early dinner, expecting another night without her sister, but now she and Reya were seated at the table.

"We can grab dinner at the guild," Reya suggested.

"I guess. But will this be another night of hero storytelling and getting drunk? That's not so fun for me."

"I swear it will not. You, me, dinner. Promise, kiddo."

"Ok," Levy agreed.

She should've known better. The moment they arrived, Reya was swarmed by a dozen wizards clamoring for more tales of her travels and adventures. She looked over her shoulder at her little sister, pleading and pouting in jest. Levy rolled her eyes and waved her sister away.

"Your adoring fans can have you!"

Levy slumped into a chair at the bar. Mirajane came over, a look of concern for her friend on her face.

"What's the matter, Levy? I thought you'd be so happy to have Reya back for a bit."

"I am," Levy said.

"I was," she corrected herself. "Doesn't feel like we've had much time together."

"Awww, I'm sorry. She is pretty popular, huh?" Mirajane said cheerfully, producing a cup of tea from beneath the bar. "I'm sure she'll be tired of bragging soon."

Levy smiled wanly at her friend and thanked her for the tea.

It looked like none of her other friends were in the guild tonight. She thought about going home and waiting for Reya there. Otherwise, it would be a pretty boring evening.

Cheers rose up from the back where Reya was sitting. She was being begged to show off some magic.

"You guys know Makarov doesn't like that," she said coyly. "I could get in trouble!"

"Awwww come on Reya! Make Warren forget where he lives!"

"Make Bickslow think he's in love with Evergreen!"

"Make Gajeel blush again! That was hilarious!"

Reya started to laughingly protest, when Gajeel emerged from the shadows unexpectedly.

"What did you say?!" he roared, throwing the guy across the guild hall and crashing into a table.

"S-s-s-sorry, Gajeel! J-j-j-ust kidding!"

Reya was laughing uncontrollably now and Gajeel rounded on her.

"Oy! What's so funny Shrimp Senior?"

"You, Stud!" she answered without missing a beat.

"You know, I'm not above hitting a woman if she deserves it," he growled at her, unaware that Levy was watching them now.

Reya got down from the table she was sitting on and slunk over to him purposefully. She stood right up in front of him and pushed herself up into his face. He fought the urge to lean away from her.

"Good," she said in a low voice. "I have a favor to ask you."


	6. Chapter 6

The next afternoon, Levy walked with her sister outside of Magnolia to an open field the guild members used for training. Gajeel and Pantherlily were already there waiting for them. Pantherlily was in battle mode, arms crossed against his bare chest and glaring into the sunlight. Gajeel wore a dark green undershirt and loose grey pants; his hair was tied back and on his feet, his usual large black boots. Lines of sweat were trailing down his neck, obviously having started training before the sisters' arrival.

Unbeknownst to anyone in the guild, Levy had asked a favor of her own once, and trained in this field with Gajeel before. He had been reluctant, but eventually agreed; deep down, it was a secret matter of redemption for him.

He had been stern but patient with her, pushing Levy farther than she would have pushed herself. And he managed to get results. She _was_ stronger, but she had a long way to go still.

However, Levy was surprised that Reya had asked Gajeel to spar with her while she was in town. It seemed like a disaster waiting to happen. Two stubborn, cocky and powerful wizards who already had a bad impression of one another? Levy just hoped they didn't kill each other.

"Hiya, Stud!" Reya called as they got nearer. "Or, should I say 'Studs'?"

Pantherlily looked at her stoically, impervious to her snarky charm. He smiled softly at Levy, seeing the worry in her face.

"He won't go easy on her, but he won't kill her either. Trust me," he said, having warned Gajeel earlier that morning after learning of their appointment.

* * *

"Despite what she did, this is Levy's sister, and she did thank you for your efforts, albeit in a lackadaisical way. You cannot unleash your fury on this woman. This cannot be personal, Gajeel," he lectured the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Yeah, yeah! Would ya let me eat in peace?"

* * *

Levy and Pantherlily sat on a fallen log twenty feet away from where Gajeel and Reya prepared to fight.

Reya had explained that, while her magic was powerful, it required close contact, so she more often relied on physical strength and prowess in her line of work. She wanted to freshen up her hand-to-hand combat techniques and heard Gajeel was an excellent teacher. (Levy had blushed, hoping Gajeel wouldn't confuse her praise for something more.) She needed someone who wouldn't hold back just because she was a girl; she needed a challenge.

Gajeel agreed after a moment's thought. It might not be revenge, but it would satisfy his need to get even. Plus, he enjoyed the fact that she was inadvertently admitting his superiority.

"Ok, rules," Gajeel shouted at Reya, who stood ten feet from him in stance. "No magic. Physical contact only. Anything goes. Use only what you can find around you as a weapon. You don't have anything on you, do you?"

She shook her head.

"So, when I say 'go', you run at me and we start. Ok?"

She grinned and nodded her head.

Gajeel glanced over to where Levy and Lily sat; their audience. He sucked in his breath and exhaled slowly.

"GO!"

Levy tensed as she watched Gajeel and her sister lunge at each other in the middle of the field. Before Gajeel reached Reya, she jumped up and slammed both feet into his chest, knocking him backwards. He grabbed her ankles and threw her down to the ground next to him before throwing a leg over her torso. He slid his body around to grab her arm but she had found a rock and smashed it into his head.

"Damnit!" he growled as she used his daze to escape.

She crouched a few feet away from him as he rose to his feet and shook off the pain in his head.

"Let's go, Stud," she taunted.

He flew at her and threw a punch to her stomach. She doubled over but recovered quickly, upper-cutting him in the jaw before launching another. He caught her fist and spun her, kicking her in the back.

"Is it almost over?" Levy whispered, shielding her eyes. Pantherlily just sighed.

Reya fell to the ground. Gajeel stepped towards her, about to grab her when she swung her leg and knocked him down. She rolled on top of him, trying to pin him but he was too strong. He rolled her over, easily pinning her down.

Gajeel's grinned mercilessly over Reya's heart-shaped face.

"If you're not careful, you're going to make poor Levy blush over there!" Reya remarked slyly.

"Huh?" Gajeel's face went blank as the image flashed in his head. Reya pushed her hands into his chest forcefully, knocking him backwards. She scrambled to her feet and danced a few feet away.

"Not fair, woman! No head games!" he shouted angrily as she let loose an evil giggle.

"Uh-uh! You know what _my_ head games are like. Besides, you said anything around us could be used as a weapon!" she shot back.

Gajeel grunted disapprovingly before signaling Reya on. Her grin widened and they lunged at each other again with renewed vigor.

Pantherlily sniggered quietly to himself as he saw Levy's face turn brilliantly red.


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next few days, Reya and Gajeel sparred each morning. And each evening, they sent each other home bruised and battered. Some of the other guild members caught wind of their sessions and would come down to the field and watch, sometimes placing bets.

"It's not fair!" Natsu whined. "When is she gonna fight _me_?"

"I don't know if you could handle her, Natsu. You saw what she did to Gajeel's brain." Lucy commented, watching the two ruthlessly rage.

"On the contrary. Natsu doesn't have enough of a brain for Reya to mess with!" Gray quipped.

Soon Gray and Natsu had started their own brawl, parts of the field quickly frosted and singed.

"I have to admit, I'm a little jealous," Levy said quietly to Lucy.

" _You are_?!" Lucy asked, incredulous.

"Not like that!" Levy protested loudly, causing Reya and Gajeel to temporarily pause their fight and look up at her.

She waved her hands and shook her head at them. They shrugged her off and continued.

"I just meant that they're both so strong and unafraid. They _like_ to fight! They're good at it! And I'm…I'm not."

"Oh, Levy. You have a lot of strengths. It's not always about brawn. Look at me! I don't fight if I can avoid it. I let my celestial spirits handle the heavy hitting."

"I know. I guess you're right," Levy said glumly. "It would be nice to not feel so weak all the time though. Everyone acts like I'm some fragile little flower that needs to be protected. Reya too."

"Yeah, but you've got to admit: it's kind of nice having that protection and attention sometimes."

Levy smiled at Lucy, knowing her friend was trying to cheer her up. As much as she knew she was right- and she did find herself oddly warmed by the thought of Reya and Gajeel (even Jet and Droy) being so protective- there was always a little envy in her heart. They didn't need anyone to protect them; they could protect themselves.

Reya was whooping victoriously, waving her arms in the air to draw everyone's attention. She had one foot firmly pressed into Gajeel's chest as he lay on the ground beneath her small frame. He was panting heavily, she had clearly worn him out.

"Wow! She took him down!" "Who would've thought?!" "Only took four days!" "Glad I bet on her today!" murmured the surrounding guild members.

"Drinks on me!" Reya shouted, the biggest smile spread across her face.

"Oy, Shrimp Senior- get off of me!" grunted Gajeel, tired and annoyed.

She fought dirty, he told himself. She knew he'd bruised a rib the day before and she took every opportunity to strike him there. But still, he was impressed by her ability to expose and use her opponent's weakness.

If it had been Levy, she would've felt too guilty to pull the same stunt. She probably would've offered to bandage him up, mid-fight. He lifted his head off the ground to see where Levy was, now that Reya had jumped off and run towards the rest of the guild. To receive her accolades and gloat, no doubt.

He couldn't see the blue mop-top but saw that everyone else was beginning to walk back, enticed by Reya's offer of free drinks. He'd make sure to take advantage of her generosity too; he was going to need it. He groaned as he rolled over to push himself up onto his hands and knees.

"Need a hand there?" Pantherlily asked smugly, suddenly by his side.

"Shut it," Gajeel huffed.

"You-"

"Don't," Gajeel warned as he slowly got up on his feet and caught his breath.

"But you-"

" _Lily_ … don't."

The Exceed sighed and nodded, walked alongside his friend through the field. After a few minutes, Lily grinned at Gajeel's limping back.

"You got beat up by a girl!"


	8. Chapter 8

The merrymaking was well under way by the time Gajeel arrived with Pantherlily. He made his way to his usual hidden table in the back, signaling to Mirajane for a drink.

Reya was standing on a table in the middle of the hall, using it as a stage and reenacting her 'battle' with the Iron Dragon Slayer. Of course, her version of the events was a bit skewed.

"…and then I spun around and kneed him in the groin, taking him down in one swift motion!"

"Oy! That did not happen!" he yelled over the laughter of the crowd but Reya ignored him and went on.

"He begged for mercy. Tears in his eyes, flat on his back, he asked me to please please please not tell anyone how easily I broke him," she declared dramatically. "I pitied him, but of course… I can't lie to all of you, my dear friends!"

She and the crowd howled with laughter, Gajeel scowling and clutching his side. Mirajane brought him and Pantherlily their drinks and he gulped it down, trying to ignore Reya's gleeful cackles.

"You brought this on yourself," Pantherlily said sternly.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up."

Levy sat with Lucy, watching her sister prance atop the table, retelling her story with such flourish.

"She really likes this attention, huh? She's always in here telling stories. Although, now I get the sense that she embellishes a lot," Lucy said.

"She does. We grew up reading a lot of stories. She liked adventure, I liked romance."

"Her life _is_ a story," Erza added firmly from behind the two girls.

"Well, she's not a liar, if that's what you think," Levy retorted.

"No, no," she assured her guildmate. "But she's made every effort to make sure she lives an interesting life, and you've got to admire that."

"While I do not approve of her… _occupation_ ," Erza went on, choosing her words carefully. "I believe it suits her."

"She does seem larger than life," Lucy said, to which Levy became indignant.

"That wasn't a joke about your heights, I swear!" Lucy hastily added.

'Is my life boring?' Levy suddenly found herself wondering silently. Reya was out exploring the world, taking adventures head-on and turning herself into a bonafide legend, while Levy stayed contentedly in Magnolia, doing small, quiet, inconspicuous missions with Jet and Droy. In short, her life seemed very ordinary. Dull, even.

Had she made it this way on purpose, out of fear? Did she really wish to brave the wilds like her sister and face danger daily? Could she even do that? Be that brave?

I could too, she objected to herself. Lucy and Erza were wandering over to Reya now, interested in her latest tale, so Levy found herself immersed in the conversation within her own head.

I could be brave, she thought. I just need to get stronger. I need to force myself to be daring, maybe take on some more difficult jobs. Maybe Gajeel would be willing to-

"Are you alright, Levy?" Pantherlily's voice piped up from Levy's feet.

He had been watching the girl's face contort for the last few minutes as she sat alone.

"Oh, Lily! Ha, yes! Sorry," she said, mildly embarrassed. "I was just doing some thinking."

"Ah," he replied, taking the seat next to her. "I hope you don't mind if I join you? I can't listen to any more of Gajeel's whining."

"Of course you can," she said. "He's pretty mad, huh?"

"Tch," Lily scoffed. "Embarrassed is more like it."

"Gajeel, embarrassed. That's a new one," she said, amused.

"Don't tell him I said so. Anyway, he'd never admit it but he's quite impressed by your sister, even if it comes at his expense."

"Really?" Her envy began to rise up again.

"He underestimated her. He's surprised at her strength and ingenuity. I think he's secretly pleased to have found another worthwhile sparring partner."

"Oh," she replied meekly.

I suppose I hadn't been much of a threat when we trained together, she considered. She sighed, looking at her sister again. The crowd had swelled and Reya was still enthusiastically talking.

"It's been such a long time since she's visited, I'd forgotten how it gets around here," she said softly as Lily sipped his beverage.

"Oh?"

"Everyone gets so excited when she comes back; they all want to hear her stories. She just… _takes over_."

"Ah," Lily said, understanding. "And you get forgotten?"

"Oh, no! I don't mean like that. I just…ever since we were kids, Reya's been the strong one. The brave one. The interesting one. And I was the quiet one, always reading and staying out of the way. People used to call her my evil twin because we looked so alike. And I didn't really mind. But now, I kind of wish she could just be my sister, and not…the center of attention. For once."

Pantherlily thought this over.

"You think she's the 'favorite'?" he inquired gently.

"I guess," she conceded after a pause.

"I can assure you, Levy- she is not. She's not even a member of this guild. She is merely a welcome distraction and source of entertainment for the time being. I see that there is a history between her and your guild, but you are a member of Fairy Tail, and this guild values you."

"Thank you, Lily."

He nodded and continued sipping his drink. They surveyed the guild hall. Gajeel had crept out from the shadows to join the crowd; a few drinks had obviously made him forget his pain and disgrace. He, Elfman, Reya and Cana were engaged in a drinking match as the other guild members cheered them on.

"This will not be pretty," Lily said into his mug.

"Hey, Shrimp Senior," Gajeel snapped between gulps. "Make Cana forget how to hold her liquor!"

Reya glanced sideways at him, chugging her own before wiping her mouth with her tattooed arm.

"It doesn't quite work like that, Stud," she snorted. "I'm a hunter, not a healer."

Gajeel grinned back at her as Cana smashed her mug into the table.

"More!" she squealed and they launched into round two as soon as Mirajane arrived with more mugs.

* * *

At 2 in the morning, most of the guild members had either passed out or gone home after such a day of drinking and laughing. A weary Levy had walked home with Lucy, Natsu and Gray, leaving her sister behind.

Reya and Gajeel were now out in the courtyard, continuing to challenge each other in drinking games. Lisanna and Mirajane had spirited Elfman away after he'd lost consciousness in round 4, and Cana was slumped nearby, having lost interest in their competition.

"It's like having two Gajeel's," she muttered to herself before she passed out.

"Ok, how about…if I can figure out your deepest, darkest secret, you get the next round?" Reya suggested, cocking an eyebrow. They sat side by side on a table, clutching their mugs.

"How is that fair?" Gajeel retorted. "That's what you do for a living." He took another swig.

She put her hands up in defense.

"I won't use magic. Purely reading body language," she offered. "I ask a few questions and gauge your subconscious reactions."

"You can try," he sniggered at her. "I don't read easy."

She rolled her eyes.

She shook out her head and arms, trying to focus. She was pretty drunk, but she was enjoying this game with the Dragon Slayer. He was fun to tease, and kept her riveted.

He was every inch as intimidating and powerful as she'd heard. She delighted in inspecting him.

His long wild black hair matched hers in length and thickness. He sported scars and studs down his arms, while hers were covered in various tattoos she'd collected over the years. He'd expressed intrigue in the black dragon that wound around her left forearm. She'd asked about his teeth and habit of eating metal.

Levy's letters had offered another view of him, considerate and kind. There were glimmers here and there. He had helped her up during their training after one particularly forceful blow to her side. She'd seen the gruff affection he displayed with his friend Pantherlily, hearing them guffaw identically; that strange 'gihehehe" noise.

And then there had been a moment between Gajeel and Levy that Reya couldn't quite shake. A fleeting tenderness (almost brotherly) as he had patted her on the head on the field one afternoon, jokingly calling her sister "shrimp" for the umpteenth time. She watched as her little sister tried to hide her blush, but also look up at him with…what? Admiration? Wonder? Like a pet enjoying her owner's attention, she eventually determined.

Reya had furtively studied her sister during her stay. The little blue-haired girl had remained remarkably the same since her last visit two years ago. Levy had a natural sweetness to her, a genuine love for those around her. She sometimes worried that her young sister was still a bit too naïve and sheltered; hearing about her most recent exploits with Phantom Lord and Laxus Dreyer hadn't done much to disquiet her worry.

And yet, Levy had grown. A little stronger, a little wiser, a little harder. Not enough to lose herself to cynicism, like Reya had long ago, but she had finally begun to come into her own. There was hope her little sister wouldn't always be a helpless damsel. Perhaps she had the Iron Dragon Slayer to thank for that as well.

She turned back to study Gajeel's smug drunk face. He wasn't unattractive, that much she could admit to herself. In fact, his roughness and brusque attitude was somewhat of an appeal for the travel-worn Reya. Relationships were too difficult to conduct when you were always moving around, gone for years at a stretch. The occasional romantic interlude with a client, or another traveler did occur, but no one held her interest for more than a night or two. And if things went sour, she usually erased the memories from their minds and moved on. No point in struggling with emotions. They dragged you down.

She could see Gajeel held the same beliefs. He was a loner; an _aggressive_ loner, besides his cat friend. He literally stayed in the shadows, stalking; only occasionally barking out in angst. He was well-built and tall, another draw. (She was still a woman, after all.)

If she really thought about, they had a lot in common. Of course, that could be more of a problem than an asset. But she decided not to think about it too much.

Reya massaged her temples and closed her eyes, as Gajeel watched lazily.

"There's an attraction," she said mysteriously, seeing him perk uneasily.

He glared at her.

"Oh yes," she went on. "And you're not happy about it."

"Tch, whatever," he scoffed, shrugging and taking another gulp. He avoided her eyes, suddenly feeling a twinge of anxiety knotting in his stomach.

"Someone you haven't known long…but long enough to realize some…stirrings," she continued, lowering her eyes.

He sat, motionless, hoping to dissuade her.

"You're not used to these feelings. They make you uncomfortable. And weak, yeah?"

"I don't have feelings," he spat out.

"I think you do. You're just very good at hiding them," she said. "We all have our defenses, Stud."

"Ugh, enough with the nickname!" he growled.

"You're one to talk! Shrimp? Shorty? Don't you ever worry about hurting _her_ feelings?"

"So what?! You call her 'kiddo'; like that's any better?"

"It's different- she's _my_ kid sister," she fired back.

"Whatever," he grumbled. "This is stupid."

She wasn't letting him get off that easily.

"But I'm right," she persisted. "You have hidden feelings for someone."

He refused to budge, a knot rising in his throat now that his drink was not washing away.

"Ok, let's switch gears," she said slowly, swinging her legs over his lap and angling her head so that her dark purple hair tumbled over her shoulder.

Gajeel froze in a drunken stupor. What was she doing?

"I think you're still afraid of me." It was a dare; he could hear it.

"I am _not_ afraid of you, Shrimp Senior," Gajeel said bluntly, rolling his eyes.

Reya nodded her head in agreement, her legs still resting across Gajeel's. She clicked her tongue and opened her mouth for him to see. Unconsciously, he turned to look at her. In the moonlight, he could see that nestled in the center of her tongue sparkled a small, round purple jewel. She wrinkled her nose and waggled her tongue playfully, watching his eyes go wide.

"How scared are you now," she purred as she leaned forward, placing her left hand against his neck. "Stud?"

In a flash, she pulled him into a deep kiss, inhaling as she wrapped both hands around his face and drew him closer. Gajeel's head spun as he reflexively placed his free hand on her back. Without thinking, he threw his mug to the floor and wrapped his other arm around her waist. Their chests pressed into one another, their kiss breaking into short pants.

Reya began to lean back and pulled Gajeel on top of her. His black hair fell around them like a curtain, while her own fanned out on the table below. Beneath him, he saw only a heart-shaped face with large hazel eyes. Heart pounding and head spinning, he bent down to kiss her again. She grasped the collar of his shirt and guided a knee between his legs. Then she pulled on his collar so that she could kiss his neck, running her tongue along the strained muscles. He buried his nose in her hair, breathing in the scent of…strawberries.

"Levy," he moaned.

He felt Reya stiffen before he realized the horror of his utterance. He sucked in his breath sharply and pulled himself off of her lithe body. She quickly sat up and pushed herself a foot away from him.

"Wow," she said starkly. "Time of death: 2:43 AM."

Gajeel grabbed the back of his own neck, looking up into the sky and groaned in frustration.

"Damnit," he exhaled.

They sat awkwardly in silence for a few minutes, unsure of what to do.

"You know what?" Reya suddenly piped up. "It's ok. It's fine."

Gajeel turned to look at her skeptically.

"I guess you were right! I can't read you," she chuckled, her voice breaking the tiniest bit. She sounded so much like Levy, it was unnerving.

"I-I-I…you just…, " he tried, but the words failed him. This was a mess and being incredibly drunk and confused was not helping. He had read her wrong too.

"You can't tell her!" he commanded.

"Don't worry, I won't," Reya promised coolly. She had regained her composure quicker than he had.

Another long pause passed between them before Reya spoke again.

"You know…I can make this…un-happen. If you'd like."

Slowly, he understood her words. She could erase the whole memory. It would be like before again. That would probably be for the best.

"Would you? I-I mean, would you want to?"

"Well, I can do that for _you_. Trust me when I say the guilty memories are the ones that bubble up the fastest. But I can't erase my own memory," she said. "Wouldn't if I could, anyway."

"No?"

"No, I'm afraid I can't affect my own memory. In fact, I have a painfully photographic memory, so I will remember every single thing that has ever happened to me in perfect detail until I die."

Gajeel thought about the burden of that. There were so many things about his own life he wished he could forget, and damned if he didn't tried his best to every single day. What if he not only remembered everything, but it was vividly fresh in his head forever. The screams, the blood, the loneliness. She must be so haunted.

"That really sucks, Shrimp Senior."

"Eh," she shrugged. "Sometimes it's kind of cool. Do you know, I can remember the day I was born? How many people can say that?"

She flashed a proud smile at him, feeling comfortable again. He gently smirked back.

"So Levy, huh?" she pressed, nudging his shoulder with her own.

"Ugh, shut up," he wailed. "I don't even know what that's about."

To his recollection, it was the first time he had ever admitted there was a _something_ there.

"I could see it," she countered. "A kind of light-and-dark thing."

"You're kidding me," he said dryly.

"No, no. I suppose you two have a certain opposites-attract vibe. An unlikely couple, don't get me wrong- and don't read into this as my total approval- but I think you could make it work. You'd be good for her."

Gajeel felt his heart skip when she said that. He could be _good_ for Levy? What could he possibly be good for?

"You have to promise me you'd take proper care of her. You can't be rough with her; she's not that kind of girl. Levy doesn't enjoy fighting. But, she needs someone to help her find her own strength and you seem to have helped with that already. So, I think you should give it a go."

Why was this woman giving him relationship advice about her sister? How had the moment gone from drunken making-out to this?

"Don't you think Levy should have a say in this?"

"She's forgiven you. She tried to protect you from _me_ the day we met. She's watched us spar every day. I've watched her blush because of you more times than I can count. I'd say she's already given you her answer."

Reya decided to let that sink in as she jumped down from the table and brushed herself off.

"I should go. You should too. Last chance- memory erase?"

He looked up from his reverie and shook his head.

"Wouldn't be fair to make you carry the guilt alone."

"No need to feel guilty. We were drunk; it happens. In fact, it was pretty hot," she gushed, pretending to fan herself.

He smirked. She was a wild one. And it didn't hurt his pride one bit that she had enjoyed their moment of mistaken excitement. Gajeel decided he'd tell Levy what happened between him and her sister someday, if it ever came to that, and he'd deal with the repercussions then.

He motioned to walk her home but she waved him off.

"I'd like some quiet; alone," she said. He kind of did too.

He didn't even have to ask if there was going to be any awkwardness between them as they started walking across the courtyard. It had already been dispelled.

They _were_ a lot alike; able to hide their feelings and pretend like nothing bothered them. Other people broke down eventually, but not them. It was an odd strength, but a necessary one. And it was reassuring to know he could probably count Reya among his limited circle of friends in the future.

"Goodnight, Stud!" she called as she sauntered down the road.

"Night, Shrimp Senior!" he shouted back.

"Ugh, shut up Gajeels!" whimpered Cana in her sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, the four of them met again in the field, Gajeel and Reya unusually eager to start. A mysterious glint was in both their eyes but Levy and Pantherlily chalked it up to how marvelously alike they could were. So stubborn, so arrogant, so brutal.

They sparred especially ferociously today, a secret score to settle. Thanks to Wendy, Gajeel's rib was healed up so Reya couldn't take advantage of that again. She focused on quick kicks and jabs, trying to wear him out faster than do serious damage. Gajeel managed to block her, though she got in a few solid knocks to his shins.

She smirked as she noticed how often Gajeel seemed to glance over to the fallen log where Levy and Lily were plunked down. His nerves were raw apparently, but she decided not to press it; true to her word, she would keep their secret. But Reya needed to get some pent-up rage out before she could truly move on.

"You so distracted today, Stud!" she yelled, snapping him back to attention.

"Call it short term memory loss!"

They fought through the pain of their hangovers and regrets together and against each other. They lunged at each other again and again, releasing waves of their own bitter frustrations at one another's body; blood and sweat trickling here and there satisfyingly.

A few hours into the day's session, Reya requested a pause and jogged over to where her sister and the Exceed sat.

"I want you in there," Reya said breathlessly.

"Huh?"

"You and me. Against him and him." Reya motioned to Pantherlily and Gajeel, who stood watching, confused.

"No, I don't thi-" Levy started before getting cut off.

Reya grabbed her hand and jerked her to her feet.

"Come on! I want to see how good you've gotten!"

She pulled the reluctant Levy to the middle of the field, Pantherlily following apprehensively. Gajeel folded his arms across his chest.

"What are you doing, Shrimp Senior?" he asked suspiciously, eyeing Levy and Lily and obviously irritated at the interruption.

"Teams. Us against you two. I want to see how Levy's progressed under your tutelage," she said matter-of-factly. "And besides, we need to up the ante here."

"Oh, do we?" Gajeel smirked, cocking an eyebrow. "Fine. In that case, I want Levy."

Reya and Levy's mouths dropped simultaneously but Reya recovered quicker, a knowing smile splaying across her heart-shaped face.

"Ok," she acquiesced coolly. "Lily- you're with me."

The battle-ready Exceed seemed unsure but sided with her, leaving a red-faced Levy alone.

"Y-you want m-me?" she stuttered

"Come on, Shrimp," Gajeel cajoled. "I won't bite…probably."

They took their positions and readied themselves. No one bothered to ask Levy if she _could_ do this: spar against her own sister in a no-holds-barred, hand-to-hand showdown with the Iron Dragon Slayer and the warrior Exceed. And now, she had to prove herself to all of them. Panic began to rise in her gut and her heart fluttered frighteningly.

"You can do this, shorty" Gajeel quietly said to her, though his eyes were locked with Reya's across the field. Had he read her mind?

"Same rules?" Reya shouted and Gajeel nodded. He and Lily grinned to each other, preparing to fight.

"I'm comin' for ya, kiddo!" Reya called mischievously to Levy.

Levy balled her fists and looked to her sister, who was smiling resolutely back at her.

Kiddo.

Little girl.

Shorty.

Shrimp.

Ok, Levy thought. _You can do this_.

Here goes.

"GO!"

Gajeel charged the purple-haired sprite but Pantherlily moved fast to block her. They roared as they collided, a muscular blur of swinging fists and lashing kicks. Levy was wide open though she took a fighting stance, unsure of who to tackle.

Reya saw the opportunity and she barreled toward the terrified Levy. Gajeel saw her course and separated from Lily, launching himself into her side. Pantherlily gritted his teeth, taking off towards Levy. As Gajeel tried to subdue Reya, she slammed a knee into his groin, knocking the wind out of him.

"Cheap shot!" he groaned angrily before scrambling to grab her.

She laughed haughtily at Gajeel's pain and caught up to Pantherlily. Gajeel quickly edged behind. He reached for Reya's arm but she swiftly scooted a few inches forward, causing Gajeel to slam into Pantherlily. Lily whirled around and landed a powerful punch to the Dragon Slayer's ribcage, earning himself a punch to the jaw.

Again, Reya raced towards Levy, determination set in her jaw.

Gajeel and Pantherlily stopped short, transfixed by the sisters' imminent impact. It dawned on them that this had been her plan all along, to attack her sister. Gajeel instinctively tensed but Pantherlily stopped him.

"Let's see," was all he said.

Reya was at arm's length when Levy's eyes shot open in alarm. She swung her right arm out, making contact with her sister's stunned face, blowing her back about a foot.

Reya smiled with bloody teeth, a mixture of pride and resolve flashing in her eyes. Spitting into the dirt, she composed herself and advanced on her little sister again. Reya prepared to kick Levy in the chest as she jumped up into the air, but Levy managed to block the hit and push her sister back for the second time.

A fire had been lit inside of Levy and she ran towards her sister, bracing to slam into her, knocking her to the ground. The girls wrestled, rolling back and forth in the dusty dirt, exchanging punches and grabbing each other's wrists.

Gajeel and Pantherlily still stood a few feet away, just watching. There was nothing for them to do- this was clearly not their fight anymore, as much as Gajeel enjoyed sparring with his partner. The McGarden sisters' brawl was just too amusing.

After a while, Levy rolled off her sister and they lay side by side in the dirt, panting.

Reya began chuckling, looking up into the hazy afternoon sky.

"Where did _that_ come from, kiddo?"

"I-I don't know," Levy answered, bewildered by herself.

Although she was breathless and in a good deal of pain, she felt exhilaration in her heartbeat; Reya had taken her on and not quite won. Neither of them won, truthfully, but this was still a first for Levy. She had matched her sister, blow for blow. A soft smile crept across her face, staring into the sky too.

Reya propped herself up on her arm to look down on Levy's stunned, happy face.

"He teach you all that?" she asked slyly, glancing at the Iron Dragon Slayer who was still watching them intently.

"What are they doing?" he impatiently hissed at Pantherlily.

"I think they're…bonding?" he replied, feeling as perplexed as his anxious partner.

Levy pulled herself up to sit, and quickly looked over at the glaring Gajeel.

"I guess he did," she said slowly.

But she knew there had been something else that had spurred her on; some sort of anger she had with herself. She was tired of feeling weak. Maybe Gajeel showed her how to be stronger; maybe Reya's competition pushed her too; but deep down, it had been Levy's own instinct that kicked in.

"Well, kiddo," Reya said, standing up and brushing herself off before offering her hand to Levy. "You have _definitely_ made progress. I am impressed."

The sisters smiled at each other before walking towards Gajeel and Pantherlily.

"That was fun!" chirped Reya as they neared the two silent men.

Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"You're nuts, Shrimp Senior. If you and Shorty wanted to catfight, why didn't you just say so?"

"Pantherlily, I've got to say- I enjoyed seeing you in action. I don't know much about Exceeds but you fight remarkably well," Reya praised, ignoring Gajeel's comment.

"Thank you," Pantherlily responded graciously. "You are very skilled as well. And Levy- you did well today."

Levy bowed her head in thanks, blushing. If she'd looked up, she might've seen Gajeel's typical smirk tinged with approval.

"What about me?" Gajeel barked, but Reya waved him off.

She looped her arm around the Exceed's, leading him off the field and back towards the guild.

"Ya know, it's too bad we're not the same species. You're just my type." Levy heard her sister say alluringly as she and Gajeel started after them.

"You did good, Levy," he said, patting her on the head.

"Thanks!" she replied brightly. "I did, didn't I?"

The sun began to set over Magnolia as the group made its way to Fairy Tail for another night of drinking and Reya's storytelling. But tonight, Levy felt a pride bubbling up inside of her that had nothing to do with anyone else.


	10. Chapter 10

When Levy woke up the next morning, her whole body ached, but she bore it with some pride.

She rubbed her eyes sleepily and scanned the room for Reya's sleeping body. She only saw her sister's large duffel bag plopped in the middle of the room, already stuffed and zipped up.

She frowned in disappointment. Reya was planning to leave already? She hadn't said anything to Levy.

Reya exited the bathroom, already dressed and shoved a toothbrush into a pocket on her bag.

"Morning, kiddo!" she sang cheerfully. "Want breakfast?"

Levy slid out of her bed, grabbing her robe and slipping on slippers before walking across the room to the kitchen. Steam curled from the tea kettle's spout, so she poured herself a cup of tea and joined Reya at the table.

"What's going on Reya?"

"Time for me to shove off, kiddo. I'm sorry. That job needs a little more urgency than I anticipated."

"How long this time?"

Reya stretched her hands out in front of her in speculation.

"No idea. As usual," she said. "But as usual, I promise to write and come back when I can."

Levy sighed heavily.

"We really didn't get to spend a lot of time together this time."

"I know, and I'm sorry about that too, kiddo. But you know what? I learned a lot this visit and I'm really proud of you."

"Me?" Levy was baffled.

"Yes, you! When I left you two years ago, you were still so scared of your own shadow, relying on Jet and Droy to protect you. You were hiding behind your books and studying more than living. I worried for you; worried you'd never find yourself in all those pages."

Reya grasped her little sister's hands across the table.

"But now, I can see courage in your eyes. And I felt it yesterday on the field. It will take time and more training, but you have it in you now. That determination, that spirit to fight for what you care about. And when the time comes, I believe you will be unstoppable, kiddo."

Levy's eyes brimmed with tears at her sister's heartfelt words. She had always felt so inferior to Reya's abilities. Yet, Reya was telling her that she was capable; that someday she would be _unstoppable_. That she was proud of Levy.

"Levy, I love you so much. And I will miss you so much, but I feel good leaving now because I know you can take care of yourself now," Reya said with certainty.

"Thank you, Reya," Levy managed through sobs. "I'm proud of you too!"

"Psssh!" Reya scoffed. "Nothing to be proud of with me. Just glad we have each other."

As Levy's sniffling died down and she dried her eyes, Reya cast her sister a sideways glance.

"Better now? Good. There's something we have to do before I go," she stated.

"What?" Levy asked.

Reya rummaged in Levy's dresser for some clothes and threw them at her sister. Then, she slung her duffel across her back and winked at her sister.

"We're going to give your bravery a bit of a boost today, kiddo!"

* * *

That afternoon, Levy walked warily into the guild. She seemed nervous, her eyes shifting and her hand rubbing her arm. Lucy spied her and waved her over to the table she sat at with Natsu and Gray, going over the specifics of a new mission.

"Where's Reya?" Lucy asked brightly.

"She-" Levy covered her mouth. "She had to leave. A job."

Her friends eyed her suspiciously.

"Are you ok?" Lucy asked with concern. Levy was acting strange.

"Mmmmhmmmm," she murmured back before setting herself down on Lucy's bench.

She gradually relaxed as her friends resumed their conversation and the atmosphere became happy once again, but she remained a bit stiff and quiet.

Word got around the guild that Reya had left on a job, leaving much of the guild a bit somber and sad to see her go. But most waved kindly to Levy as they passed, making sure she wasn't too downtrodden by her sister's sudden disappearance. They'd all grown used to the McGarden sisters' patterns over the years.

It wasn't long before Gajeel and Pantherlily ambled over to the group, smirking as usual.

"So Shrimp Senior has left the building, eh?" Gajeel snorted, hovering over Levy's head where she sat. "About damn time!"

"Gajeel!" Lucy reprimanded him. "Levy misses her sister. You could be a little more sensitive."

"Tch, yeah right," he sneered as Pantherlily shot him a stern look. "Ahh…you ok, shorty?"

Levy nodded gingerly, eyes on the table.

"What's the matter, shrimp?" Gajeel teased, ruffling her short blue hair from behind. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Not exactly," she said carefully.

She slowly opened her mouth to reveal a small dark red jewel nestled in the center of her pink tongue. Her friends gasped in awe.

"It was a goodbye gift. From Reya," she explained, blushing. "To make me brave."

Before anyone could twitter excitedly over their friend's shocking new piercing, they all whipped around in time to see Gajeel's eyes roll back into his head as he fell flat on his back.

"He's out cold!" Pantherlily announced as Levy smiled behind her hands.

I'm going to be braver today, she thought.

* * *

 _~Hi, I didn't realize this story was marked as 'in-progress', but this is all I planned to write. I pictured this happening before the S-class trial. Levy seemed to go from being pretty minor to having a more centered role and her interest in Gajeel spiked on Tenrou, so this is my own personal 'missing chapter' in their story._

 _In any case, I have a few other stories for them that I'm still working on (I don't like posting unless its complete because I know how frustrating it is to wait for the end of a good story) so I will post those as soon as they're done. Sorry again- didn't realize this wasn't marked as 'complete', but glad to see it was a good read for some people. This was my first stab at fanfiction (so many inspiring stories on here!) so I was super nervous! So, thanks!~_


End file.
